Your Love is All I Need
by MistiFawn
Summary: Edward Mason is a writer, and going after is dream to become a better writer in Paris, but once he get there he finds much more then what he hoped for. LOVE. all human
1. Chapter 1

**COSSING OVER MY FAVE MOVIE AND BOOK!!! Twilight and Moulin Rouge! It will better as it go's… I hope. My friends read parts and they're the ones that had two thumbs up and told me to put thins on. It not going to be the EXACT same I'm going to twist things my way and put new stuff so don't worried if I'm going to copy ever thing off of the movie, and if you read my other Fanfics you'll know I do not fallow the book my Jacob in Ding Dong Ditch is more awesome lol, kidding.**

**P.S you do NOT need to watch the movie to get it I'm mixing it up anyways :)**

**Thank you for picking this to read, enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 1  
****Nature Boy**

_The greatest thing is just to love, and be loved in return._

It was 1899 the summer of love, I moved to Paris to become a writer but much more was bound to happen…

'Edward you're crazy! Do you honestly think you can do anything in PARIS!' my father yelled at me for what seemed like the thousandth time since I told him my wishes.

'Yes dad I want to do this I know I will be better off then staying here. I just don't belong here, in your world. Sorry dad but I am going." I said in a harsh voice and stomped out of him office. The thing he didn't know was my train was leaving in thirty minutes and not in a week like he thought.

I ran upstairs to grab my already packed bags.

Stupid old man he just didn't understand he was all about biasness I wanted to be a writer not stuck with people who only care about politics.

'Your leaving today isn't you.' I heard my little sisters voices say from behind me. I turned she was standing out side the door watching as I lift my bags over my shoulder.

'Yes don't tell dad, once I'm gone in an hour tell mom I love her.' I said and walked passed her.

'Don't go. Don't leave me hear alone.' she whispered, I turned and looked at her crushed face. We were always close though the two year difference.

'Alice don't worry you'll get out of here once it's your time. And don't be afraid that time will come.' I said behind down and gave her a little squeeze.

'Why can't you take me with you?' she asked and I frowned at her.

'We can't do that to mom; have to stay here with her.' I said sternly and she pouted.

'Sorry Alice I have to go now, take care of your self I write when I can.' I hugged her once more before stepping away and waking out the door.

I loved Alice but I had to do this on my own and Paris wasn't the kind of place she should be waking around in.

I waked through the people filled streets, heading to the train station.

'Sir, sir!' I woke up with a jolt, looking up I seen the train employee standing over me. 'Sorry to wake you but this is your stop.' She said apologetically, but she smiled and it creped me out. Her name tag read her name was Jessica Standly. That's one person I would never want to see again.

'Yeah don't worry about it.' I said and got up grabbing my bags and stepping off the train.

Wow. Was all I could think this city was beautiful.

I took a breath and started waking through the street looking every which way I could, looking at the wonderful views. I wasn't watching were I was when I slammed into a big figure.

'Whoa sorry dude,' a huge man apologized, Dude? This guy had quite the vocabulary.

'No problem I was the one not watching where I stepped.' I said and he smiled and nodded.

'Your new,' it wasn't a question but I nodded.

'Man you just hit the jackpot because my friend Jasper and I have been looking for a person to give the spare room to.' He said, I didn't know what he was getting at we just meet! 'You seem cool do you need a place to stay?' was he joking? I looked at him surprised he just smiled.

'Are you sure?' I mean we just meet, and it was because I slammed into you?' I asked confused by his generosity.

'Yeah come on man!' he said with a big smile pulling me down the streets with him.

'What your name.' he finally asked breaking the silence.

'Edward, yours?'

'Emmett!' he said excitedly and I smiled at his behavior.

'So what do you do?' he asked

'Um I'm a writer.' I said and he smiled bigger.

'Are you joking right?' I shook my head. 'We are making a play; we need a writer so ours sucks.'

'What kind of play?' I asked interested.

'It called Spectacular, Spectacular and it's going to be a big hit in the Moulin Rouge!' he said and I nodded my head again I didn't know what to think I have never heard of this place, my mind was still spinning at the facet that I am here.

'Cool co you'll help us out then?' he asked and I shrugged.

'Sure.' I said unsure what to think.

'Awesome there it is now!' he said pointing and my eyes went wide.

All I seen was woman. It was crazy like a night club, but with a wind meal type of thing and I could see an elephant shaped figure but it as a room.

'Th- this is what I'm going to write for,' I stuttered. He let out a laugh and nodded his head.

'The owner, Jacob Black is going to find an investor so we can set it up as a morn play thing.' He explained and I nodded.

'Who are they?' I asked as the women danced in the place.

'Thoughts Jacobs 'women' he calls them is diamond dogs.' He explained then added. 'In other word they are prostitute making him money.' He laughed and I forced a smile as we kept walking to my new place

'Jasper, you hear?' Emmett yelled as we walked into a house type thing.

It had many floors Emmett said they're up top and my room were right on below theirs. I walked into the room I was going to be living in. It was a bit duel but I would get over that, it had a bathroom, bed and a huge widow. I walked up to the widow; I had a great view of the Moulin Rouge and the elephant.

The elephant was very unique it great colors and stairs to the top so that people could enjoy that view. I looked in side and seen a flash of a women. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I could see her pale figure and her flowing, long brown hair. And as quickly I had seen her she was gone.

**So… what do you think?**

**And as you'll see the names of the chapters will be the songs in the movie : )**

**Questions and comments would be helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys made me very happy thank you! :) **

Chapter 2  
Lady Marmalade

"Edward, Edward!" I jumped and looked away from the window and to Emmett who looked at me questionably.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay what are you looking at?" he asked and looked behind me out the window and back at me questionably.

"Nothing," I lied "just enjoying the view." I added and he smiled and nodded.

"Okay well, this is Jasper, Jasper this is Edward." He intruded and I looked over at the blond haired guy sanding next to him and smiled his way as we shook hands.

"We are going to find a way to get you to write the play!" Emmett said excitedly and Jasper rolled his eyes but nodded.

"In case you are wandering, yes he is always like this." Jasper said and I laughed.

"So what about finding away to where I can write the play?" I asked.

"Okay so I was thinking that we could some how get the writer to quit and Jacob to say yes…" Jasper said and Emmett sailed hugely.

"I'VE GOT IT! Come Edward!" Emmett said pulling me with him.

"What is it?" Jasper asked and I gave him a grateful look, I wanted to be papered for what I was about to do.

"Well we are going to bring Edward with us to the Moulin Rouge tonight, then be all up in the writer face-" Jasper cut him off.

"Erik,"

"What?" Emmett asked confused looking at him.

"The writer's name is Erik."

"Oh yeah well we will make _Erik_ quite then…" he trail off looking at Jasper with a smug smile.

"Bella," the both said and smiled at me.

"You're smart for once, Emmett good job!" Jasper said and Emmett frowned at him.

"Don't know what your talking about I'm always smart." he said with a humph.

"Yeah sure now com on we got to get Edward into a nice tux," he said and I looked at him like he's crazy.

"Yeah com on man," Emmett said and pulled me to got get a tux.

*** Hour later at the Moulin rouge***

This place was amazing felt bad for all the pore women who were so need of money they sold them self's…. And this Bella I was to meet I guess was the 'top seller'

I looked around all the dancing people, twirling their partners around, to the red wall and finally up to the front.

There was a tall dark skinned and haired man standing constructing some girls. Jacob Back.

Already I hated him. Probably telling girls how much they were worth like a piece of property, Dumb asshole.

"Come on Edward let's go find Erik before Bella's performance!" Emmett yelled over the music and jasper nodded beside him.

Then we were off to go find the writer to make him quite so I could start what I came here for…

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I do realize that half of you are reading this, the other half is cussing that this is not a chapter lmaoso my summer break is coming up FINALLY! And that is when I will start updating a lot, a lot! Maybe every day… maybe.  
I am planning on finishing my stories by the end of summer :( sadness that they will be over but trust me there is more ff's to come! In fact I have about 3 first chapters written but holding off on putting them on right this second… I may but ONE on but I'm still thinking about that.  
Anywhooo, so this is my last full week of school then on Wednesday I'm out! But sadly for you I will be going to Washington DC for a week with my friends I intend on bring my laptop and working on them when we get to the hotel and staying up late at night :) so then when I'm back I will update a lot.

So that is what to expect form me hopefully you don't hate me, my schedule on writing is pretty full, all my ff's , I'm entering a writing contest that my parents told me I should do, and my books my friends are nagging me about lol. So please don't come to my house and murder me lol

BYE

-MISTI


	4. Chapter 4

Ha-ha I'm back! So I went to DC! It was fucking hottttt! Any who I brought my laptop but had barely anytime to type, but I did. Also have anyone you got a stupid bash by a person named "thebasher"? I was like wtf? It was a bit rude, and I went on it profile and it had _nothing_. So I sent him/her a PM saying many colorful things… stupid ass had it coming to him/her. I just wanted him/her to stop cuz I mean come on! What the fuck? He/she needs to get a life! You get an ff profile to write or read and review things you like. NOT to just go around and bash everything! Well that what I think on that matter. I know I'm not the best writer, I think I'm kind on the suck side, but I want to get better, and I do what I do because it makes me happy :)

Chapter 3

"How did you think of that? You sick man!" Jasper howled patting Emmet on the back; I stood staring at the both of them with wide eyes.

"Well I knew the little chicken was scared of the stupid critters." He snorted, "Spiders," he rolled his eyes.

Emmett had cooked spiders put it in to Erik's drink and food, the pore man almost shit himself as his face turned green when Emmet explained that they had it every night. The man ran for the hills.

"Wow that was great!" Jasper laughed again.

"Yeah this isn't what I thought my first day in Paris would be like," I admitted to the both of them.

"Well it better be better then what you thought," Emmett smiled and I laughed out loud.

"Defiantly," I assured and we all walked from the room with the table we had run Erik away at.

We walked back of the Moulin Rouge behind the floor there was women running allover the place there dresses swirling around hitting me many times. We were quickly moving around trying to make it before the prostitute, Bella's performance. They had told me more information on her at the short "dinner" we had attended. She was gorgeous, hated her job and was just working from showgirl to an actress. She sounded like a… err lovely women but, something about this place made it seem like whomever attended, worked, or wanted to be here was forbidden from many things that normal people got a chance to do every day.

There was a sudden burst of colors, lights and women as we walked from the back of the Moulin rouge to the floor where many men and women danced around together, this place was crazy in a new exiting way that I have never thought I would get to experience. Taking many deep breathes as my two new best friends dragged me to though the floor making out way to the seat they wanted. As we walked beautiful women grind agents me, bumping me and twirling around. It was over whelming.

know its awesome man but I want to get our seats!" Emmet laughed and grabbed my arm dragging me to the stairs up to our seats. The seat were velvet red, mom would love it.

"This is a nice place," I breathed they laughed and nodded.

"Oo! The Can Can!" Emmett screamed and got up leaving the seats he wanted so much.

"Yes he may be erg... quirky but that's what makes being his friend fun," Jasper said into my ear over the music and I laughed and nodded.

I looked at the floor below and watched as Emmet dance him weirdest moves I have ever seen another human dance.

We watched for the next minutes laughed and pointing at the people below, waiting for the moment for Bella to make her appearance.

The men dressed in black, the women in wild dresses all stopped once the crazy dance was over clapping cheering the lights dimmed, and the room was filled with cheers screaming their hats flying through the air. Then glitter pored the ceiling then I seen her.

Haha short chapter sorry.


End file.
